Nous te retrouverons, Lucy
by ptite-liline
Summary: Mirajane remarque la disparition de Lucy mais ils se passe des choses étrange dans la guilde. Pourquoi personne ne se souvient de Lucy a part elle et Loki ? Avec l'aide de ce dernier elle va partir à la recherche de Lucy.


_**Voici un one shot sur Fairy Tail. Je remercie Océane et Noémie pour l'avoir lu et pour m'évoir encouragé.**_

* * *

Mirajane, figure emblématique de la célèbre guilde : Fairy Tail, était très inquiète pour un membre de sa guilde : lucy.

Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis... depuis une semaine. Elle était la seule à avoir remarqué la disparition de la jeune fille. Natsu, Grey, Jubia, Happy... personne ne le savaient. Ils agissaient tous normalement mais la jeune femme, elle, n'était plus comme avant. Elle ne souriait plus et avait l'air constamment triste. Le maître, Makarov, le remarqua le premier.

«Mirajane ?

-Mirajane ?  
-Excusez moi maître, que voulez vous ?  
-Euh... rien. Je voulais juste savoir ce qui te tracassait.  
-Comment savez vous que...  
-Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu ne souris plus.  
-... En faite, je m'inquiète pour Lucy.  
-Lucy ?  
-Oui, cela fait déjà 1 semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu à la guilde.  
-Mais qui est Lucy ?  
-Maître... mais enfin, vous ne l'avez quand même oublié !  
-Mirajane, je ne pourrais jamais oublier un membre de ma guilde.

-Tu travailles beaucoup, prends quelques jours de repos. Kana te remplaceras.  
-Mais...  
-Pas de mais, allez file.  
-Comme vous voulez. »

Mirajane ne comprenait pas pourquoi le maître agissait comme si Lucy n'avait jamais existé. Il l'avait forcé à quitter son travaille. Il avait demandé à Kana de la remplacer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le maître ne se souvenait-il pas de la jeune fille, pourquoi ?

Elle se le demandait.

Elle eu l'idée d'aller voir Natsu, Grey, Erza et Jubia pour savoir si eux savaient où était passée Lucy. Malheureusement pour elle, ils étaient tous dispersés un peu partout dans la grande salle. Elle décida de parler à Natsu en premier.

«Bonjour, Natsu.*  
-Oh ! Salut Mirajane, comment tu vas ? Tu n'es pas au bar ?  
-Non, le maître m'a demandé de prendre quelques jours de repos.  
-Ah...  
-Natsu, est ce que tu sais où est Lucy ?  
-Désolé Mira mais... je m'en souvient plus.  
-Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas où est parti Lucy ?  
-Non, je ne me souviens plus de Lucy. Je suis désolé, tu as du m'en parler mais tu me connais, je n'ai pas une grande mémoire.  
-Mais enfin Natsu ! Lucy... tu te souviens d'elle ! Vous faîte équipe depuis son arrivée.  
-Euh.. non désolé. Mira, le maître à raison, tu as besoin de repos. »

Mirajane était perdu. Natsu ne se souvenait plus non plus de Lucy. Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle alla interroger Grey, Erza et Jubia mais ils ne se souvenaient plus non plus d'elle.

Mirajane avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Pourquoi personne ne se souvient d'elle ? C'est impossible.

Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas vu la jeune constellationiste depuis qu'elle était parti en mission avec Grey, Natsu et Erza.

Elle était sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose là-bas. Elle voulait s'y rendre pour savoir enfin le pourquoi du comment mais depuis la mort de sa petite sœur, elle n'utilisait plus sa magie.

Néanmoins Lucy est son amie, elle était obligée de partir à sa recherche. Elle décida de partir le lendemain.

Elle passa la soirée à penser à Lucy. Elle avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, qu'elle soit blessée, ou pire... morte.

Elle mangea et était prête à se coucher lorsque quelqu'un apparut juste devant elle.

«Loki ?  
-Mirajane...  
-Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
-Je voulais te parler.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Où est Lucy ?  
-Tu... tu te souviens d'elle ?  
-Oui mais tout les autres esprits l'ont oubliés, qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-C'est terrible. Personne ne se souvient d'elle. Je ne l'ai pas vu revenir de sa mission mais je n'étais pas inquiète : il lui ai déjà arrivé de ne pas passer me voir après une mission parce que Natsu l'avait énervé.

-Je part à l'aube pour la rechercher.  
-Toi ?! Avec qui ?  
-Personne, j'y vais seule. Je n'ai pas le choix.  
-Je vais t'aider.  
-Merci... merci beaucoup.  
-Je retourne chez moi. Je reviens demain matin.  
-D'accord, à demain. »

Sur ce, Loki reparti dans le monde des esprits et Mirajane s'endormit.

Elle fit un rêve étrange : Elle partait à la recherche de Lucy mais lorsqu'elle rentrait personne ne la reconnaissait. Même pas le maître Makarov et même pas son propre frère.

Elle voulait à tout prix retrouver Lucy mais elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où chercher ni ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle était vite prête et attendait à présent Loki.

«Mirajane ?

-Mirajane ?  
-Euh... oui ?  
-Je suis là.

-Elle n'est pas morte.  
-Comment peux tu le savoir ?  
-Si elle serait morte j'aurais senti mon contrat se rompre.  
-Ah, c'est bon signe alors.  
-Oui. »

Mirajane était dans ses pensées.

Loki attendit au moins 1 heure avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

« Bon, il est temps d'y aller.  
-Oui. Où on va ?  
-Sa dernière mission était près du mont Yakobe.  
-Aussi loin ?  
-Oui.  
-Comment on va faire ?  
-En faite, je n'y ai pas trop réfléchit.

-Je pensais allée au mont Yakobe et la chercher.  
-En quoi consistait sa mission ?  
-Je... je ne m'en souvient plus. »

Mirajane pleurait à présent.

Loki se sentait impuissant face aux larmes de son amie. Que devait-il faire pour elle ? Il était très inquièt alors il ne pensais pas pouvoir l'aider. Il avait lui aussi envie de pleurer, la disparition de lucy l'affectait énormément.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour la jeune constellationiste. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie devant le roi des esprits et depuis il la couvrait d'attention.

Il ne désirait qu'un seule chose : son bonheur.

Un seul sourire de Lucy lui redonnait du baume ou cœur. Et son rire... son rire... rien n'était mieux que son rire.

«Loki ?  
-Oui ?  
-Il est temps maintenant. Nous avons assez tardé.  
-Oui, je suis du même avis. »

Rien de plus ne fut dit.

Mirajane et Loki quittèrent la maison de cette dernière et se dirigèrent vers la gare. Ils allèrent au guichet afin de prendre des billets pour le train en direction du mont Yakobe mais la malchance ne s'arrêta pas pour eux.

Le train était malheureusement complet et ils ne pouvaient donc pas y monter. Le prochain train était dans une semaine. Il était hors de question pour eux d'attendre aussi longtemps. La vie de leur amie était en danger.

Ils étaient une nouvelle fois perdu, comment allaient-ils faire ?

«Loki, Co... Comment on va faire ?  
-Ne te décourage pas Mirajane.  
-On n'a qu'a demander à deux voyageurs de gentiment nous laisser monter à leur place !  
-Euh... Je ne croit pas que sa fonctionnera.  
-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?!  
-On va monter clandestinement dans ce train.  
-Quoi ?! Mais...  
-Arrête s'il te plaît. On a pas le choix.  
-Tu as raison. »

Ils montèrent donc dans le train discrètement. Ils se turent et ne furent aucun bruit durant tous le voyage.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés. Ils descendirent donc du train et commencèrent leur enquête auprès de l'aubergiste situé en face de la gare.

« Bonjour, que voulez vous ?  
-Deux chambres s'il vous plaît.  
-Bien ma petite dame. La 12 et la 13.  
-Merci. Loki, je te laisse parler, je vais me reposer.  
-D'accord, je passe te voir quand j'ai finit.  
-D'accord. »

Mirajane alla dans sa chambre et laissa Loki s'entretenir avec le propriétaire de l'auberge.

«Je peux encore faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
-Oui, je recherche une jeune fille...  
-Comme tout le monde, monsieur.  
-Elle est blonde, elle a des yeux marrons...  
-Vous n'auriez pas une photo ?  
-Si attendez je la cherche... la voilà ! ( )  
-Elle est venu ici, elle y est encore normalement, il me manque toujours sa clé.  
-Je peut savoir dans quelle chambre elle est ?  
-Je ne sais pas si...  
-S'il vous plaît, c'est très important. Elle a disparut et nous la recherchons.  
-Chambre 23.  
-Merci beaucoup. »

Après avoir remercié le vieil aubergiste, Loki se dirigea vers la chambre 23. Il toqua mais personne ne vint répondre. L'aubergiste se dirigea vers lui, brandissant une clé.

« Attendez ! J'ouvre.  
-Vous avez un double ?!  
-Bien sûr... »

Le vieil homme ouvrit la porte, Loki entra dans la chambre.

Les murs étaient gris clair, le plafond était blanc et le sol quand à lui était noir. Le lit était collé à droite, au fond de la pièce.

Après s'être approché Loki vit le pyjama que porte habituellement Lucy posé sur le lit. Il entra dans la salle de bain et découvrit que tout ses produits d'hygiène s'y trouver.

Il quitta rapidement la chambre, sans oublier de remercier une nouvelle fois l'aubergiste, et rejoignit Mirajane.

« Mir...  
-Alors ?!  
-Elle est descendu dans cette auberge dans la chambre 23.  
-Elle est repartie quand ?  
-Elle n'est pas repartie, ses affaires se trouvent toujours dans la chambre.  
-Elle va revenir alors.  
-Peut être mais je pense qu'il faudrait quand même partir à sa recherche.  
-D'accord.  
-On y va tout de suite ?  
-J'aurais préféré attendre demain, je suis très fatiguée.  
-D'accord, comme tu veux. Moi je vais rechercher quelques informations.  
-Ok, à tout à l'heure.  
-J'irais directement chez moi, après.  
-Mais... et la chambre que tu as réservé ?  
-Il vaut mieux que je rentre, je me sentirais mal si je reste trop longtemps ici.  
-D'accord. A demain, alors.  
-A demain. »

Loki passa une bonne parti de la nuit à réunir des informations.

Il a apprit qu'elle a travaillé un peu dans le restaurant à coté de l'auberge, ça devait sûrement être sa mission. Il a aussi apprit par un homme qu'elle s'est dirigée vers la Grotte de la mort.

Loki ne savait pas pourquoi elle est allée là-bas.

Mais il était sûr d'une chose : elle y est encore où elle ne se trouve pas loin.

Il rentra chez lui et mit du temps à s'endormir. Différents scénarios se déroulaient dans sa tête: Lucy à été attaqué par une bête et elle est blessée, elle a dut se battre contre un mage et est blessée... mais aucun de ces scénarios n'expliquaient pourquoi personne ne se souvenait d'elle. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi les habitants de cette villes s'en souvenaient eux ?

Il finit par s'endormir toute ses questions en tête.

Le lendemain il retourna dans le monde des humains plus en forme que jamais et attendit Mirajane. Lorsqu'elle fut prête il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait.

« Ne perdons pas de temps allons y » lança Mirajane.

Loki était du même avis. Il était prêt à y aller hier soir mais il n'était pas fou. Il était conscient que Mirajane devait être avec lui

Ils mirent beaucoup de temps et durent demander à beaucoup de personne afin de trouver l'emplacement de la Grotte de la mort.

Une fois arrivés Mirajane hésita.

« Loki...  
-Oui ?  
-Tu es sûr qu'il faut entrer ?  
-Mirajane...  
-Et si il faut combattre ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me battre. Je suis un des esprits des 12 voie d'or.  
-Alors... Je n'aurais pas à me battre ? J'en suis incapable...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Merci. »

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la grotte.

Elle était sale, sombre et semblait très vieille et très instable. Ils avancèrent à tâtons avant de réussir à allumer une torche.

A un moment la galerie se divisa en deux.

«Comment on va faire.  
-Prend à gauche, moi je vais à droite.  
-Tu es sûr qu'il faut se séparer ? Je ne peut pas me battre.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu doit te battre appelle moi et j'arriverai.  
-D'accord. »

Ils se séparèrent.

Loki senti très vite une présence autour de lui mais ne voyait personne.

«Montrez vous !  
-Bonjour, tu es intelligent toi. D'habitude on ne me voit pas aussi vite. »

La jeune fille qui venait de parler était brune au bleu. Ses cheveux, réunit en une queue de cheval tombait sur un chemisier rose fermé de manière provocante. Elle semblait n'avoir que 17 ans ou peut être 18 ans.

« Est ce que tu vous avez vu cette jeune fille ? ( )  
-Oui, qui êtes vous ?  
-Un de ses amis.  
-Un de ses amis?! Impossible !  
-Et pourquoi sa ?  
-Parce que j'ai effacé la mémoire de tout ses amis. Oups. »

La jeune fille était donc une mage capable d'effacer la mémoire.

« Où est-elle ?  
-Ha ha ha, elle est ici voyons ! »

Loki regarda dans la direction que lui avait indiqué la mage et vit Lucy, inconsciente, enfermée dans une bulle. Elle semblait souffrir.

Il appela tout de suite Mirajane.

« Mirajane !  
-Que fais tu ?  
-J'appelle mon amie.  
-Sa ne te servira à rien.  
-Rends nous Lucy.  
-Alors comme sa elle s'appelle Lucy. Il est hors de question que je vous la rendre. Pour ça il faudra me battre.  
-Aucun problème.  
-ça ne sera pas aussi facile que tu le penses. Je peux me rendre invisible et si tu es dans ma bulle, tu es foutu.  
-C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Loki attaqua tout de suite la jeune femme mais elle esquiva et se rendit invisible.

Elle réussit à le frapper à plusieurs reprises mais il arrivé toujours à se relever. Mirajane était arrivée mais n'intervenait pas dans le combat.

Loki attira la mage dans un coin et l'occupa de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas surveiller la boule dans laquelle était contenu Lucy.

Mirajane comprit le plan de loki et réussi à délivrer la jeune fille.

La mage surprit que l'on ai déjouer son plan se rendit visible.

« Co... comment as tu fait ? »

Elle se dirigea vers Mirajane mais Loki lui asséna un coup fatale dans le dos.

« Rend la mémoire à tout les amis de Lucy.  
-Non. »

Il lui donna un coup de pied.

« Tu as changé d'avis ?  
-Non. »

Il lui donna et reposa plusieurs fois la question. Elle ne voulu pas et mit fin, elle même, à ses souffrances.

«Comment va Lucy ?  
-Elle est inconsciente... et lourde.  
-Donnes la moi. »

Loki prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'auberge. Il soigna quelques blessures et attendit son réveil avec impatience.

Au bout de 3 jours, elle se réveilla enfin.

« Lucy ?  
-Hmm...  
-Comment tu te sens ?  
-J'ai mal...  
-Je sais.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fait là Loki ?  
-Moi et Mirajane nous sommes parti à ta recherche.  
-Euh... merci. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Personne ne se souvenait de toi à part Mirajane et moi donc nous sommes parti à ta recherche. On a découvert que tu est allée à la Grotte de la mort donc nous y somme allés aussi. Et nous t'avons trouvés.  
-Je me souviens maintenant, une fille est apparut et...  
-Reposes toi, Lucy. Tu es fatiguée. Nous allons bientôt prendre le train pour rentrer à Magnolia donc il vaut mieux que tu te repose.  
-D'accord, comme tu veux. »

Lucy se rendormit tout de suite après.

Mirajane arriva, discuta avec Loki, veilla sur son amie et appela la guilde pour dire qu'elle allait bientôt rentrer.

Loki prépara leur affaire, régla l'aubergiste, le remercia une nouvelle fois et retourna auprès de Lucy.

« Lucy ?

-Lucy ?  
-Humm...  
-Si tu ne te réveille pas on va louper le train.  
-Humm... d'accord. »

Lucy se leva avec difficulté. Loki sortit pour qu'elle ai le temps de s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle eût finit, il entra.

« Tu vas réussir à marcher ?  
-Je ne sais pas. »

Elle essaya mais tomba immédiatement.

« je vais te porter.  
-Non, sa ira. Tu as déjà beaucoup fait pour moi.  
-Je te porte. Tu n'es pas lourde... Et puis... ça ne me dérange pas.  
-Merci...  
-De rien, ce n'est pas grand chose.  
-Non, je veux dire : merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, sa me fait plaisir de m'occuper de toi.  
-Hein ? »

Loki ne répondit pas et porta Lucy, endormit dans ses bras jusqu'à la gare suivit par Mirajane.

Ils n'eurent aucun problème pour entrer dans le train cette fois.

Loki était très fatigué : il était resté trop longtemps dans le monde des humains. Mirajane le rassura. Et il parti, laissant sa belle aux mains de la jeune barman.

« Loki...  
-Il est parti.  
-quoi ?!  
-Il va vite revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Il va juste se reposer un peu dans le monde des esprits.  
-Ha. »

Les jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuse quelques minutes avant que Mirajane ne prenne la parole.

«Je peut te poser une question ?  
-Euh... oui...  
-Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Loki ?  
-Quoi ?! Mais euh... pourquoi... pourquoi cette question ?  
-Je m'en doutais !  
-Tu te doutais de quoi ?  
-Tu l'aimes.  
-Quoi ?! Mais sa va pas !  
-Lucy, arrête de me mentir.

-...  
-Qu'est ce que je doit faire ?  
-Comment ?  
-Comment je doit... lui dire ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aime pas.  
-Moi je suis sûr du contraire. Il faut voir comment il se comporte avec toi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme sa. Et en plus... »

Mirajane fut interrompu par le lion. Il venait retrouver sa maîtresse sous l'ordre d'Aries, de Virgo, de Taurus et, contre toute attente, d'aquarius.

« Bon moi je vous laisse, vous avez des choses à vous dire.µ  
-Mirajane, attend.  
-Vas-y Lucy, c'est le moment. »

Mirajane sorti de la cabine.

« C'est le moment de quoi ?  
-Loki, je... je doit te dire quelque chose.  
-Moi aussi je doit te dire quelque chose.  
-Toi d'abord !  
-Non, honneur aux dames.  
-C'est difficile. Tout d'abord je te remercie pour m'avoir sauvé...  
-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, tu es ma maîtresse ne l'oubli pas.  
-Oui, je sais... Ce que je veut te dire c'est que... je... je... je t'aime. Je sais que toi tu ne m'aime pas et que... »

Lucy fut interrompu par un baiser que lui avait offert Loki.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Lucy. C'était ça que je voulait te dire. »

Lucy pleura de joie dans les bras de son amant et s'endormit encore très fatiguée par les épreuves qu'elle avait subit.

Mirajane, qui les observait, vint les rejoindre.

« Merci Mirajane.  
-De rien Loki.  
-Ce n'est pas normale.  
-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas normale ?  
-Normalement elle ne devrait plus être fatigué : ça fait déjà quatre jours qu'elle ne fait que dormir.  
-C'est déjà vu cette magie. La personne qui est enfermée dans cette bulle souffre atrocement. On ne peut pas infliger une douleur plus grande. Cette bulle aspire la magie et la force vitale de la personne qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Généralement on peut pas rester plus de deux jours dedans.  
-Deux jours ? Elle a passé plus d'une semaine, c'est impossible !  
-Elle a un très grand potentielle magique mais elle ne l'exprime pas encore. Le jour où elle l'exprimera, je suis certaine qu'elle pourra concurrencer avec Erza et Natsu.  
-Elle pourra invoquer plusieurs esprits en même temps alors.  
-Oui... Elle risque de mettre du temps à récupérer, plusieurs semaines. Lorsque tu restes enfermé pendant un jour tu doit déjà te reposer pendant au moins une semaine alors elle...  
-Je resterais avec elle.  
-C'est impossible, tu vas souffrir.  
-Je souffrirais moins qu'elle en tout cas.  
-C'est beau l'amour.  
-Quoi... mais... euh...  
-Réagis, nous somme arrivés. »

Loki sortit de la petite bulle dans laquelle il se trouvait pendant la discutions avec Mirajane. Il regarda à la fenêtre et reconnu la magnifique gare de Magnolia.

Sans prendre la peine de réveiller lucy, il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers son appartement. Tout les membres de Fairy Tail était réunit devant celui-ci. Ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, se faire pardonner par Lucy pour l'avoir oublié.

Mirajane leur a tout expliqué au téléphone mais ils s'en veulent énormément tout de même. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'état dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune fille alors, lorsqu'ils la virent, ils eurent un choque.

« LUCY !  
-Taisez vous ! Vous allez la réveiller.  
-Désolé Loki. Comment va t-elle ?  
-Maître, je vais la mettre dans son lit, Mirajane vous expliquera tout.  
-D'accord.  
-Hé mais attend ! Moi je veut lui parler !  
-Natsu...  
-Ben quoi ? Lucy c'est comme ma sœur, j'y tient beaucoup moi !  
-Alors laisse moi m'occuper d'elle, elle a besoin de se reposer.  
-Euh... d'accord. »

Natsu était perplexe. Il avait lu dans les yeux de Loki tous l'amour et l'inquiétude qu'il avait envers Lucy et ça lui faisait peur : Lucy devait vraiment être mal en point pour qu'il soit aussi inquiet.

Mirajane expliqua tout les détails aux autres ensuite ils partirent tous sauf Natsu. Il attendait avec Loki le réveil de la jeune fille.

Elle se réveilla assez vite et il put lui parler, Loki les avait laissé seul.

« Je suis désolé Lucy.  
-ne le soit pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
-Je ne comprend pas comment j'ai put t'oublier, je...  
-Arrête. Tu n'y peux rien.  
-Tu sais Lucy, je te considère comme ma sœur et j'ai honte de t'avoir oublié.  
-Ce n'est rien, sa me fait plaisir. C'est normale que tu m'aie oublié, elle a lu dans mon esprit et a effacé la mémoire de tout mes amis.  
-Alors pourquoi Mirajane et Loki ne t'ont pas oublié ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Tu sors avec Loki maintenant ?  
-Quoi ?!  
-C'est géniale, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !  
-Euh...  
-Bon je te laisse dormir, Loki dit que tu as encore mal et que tu es très fatiguée. Mais bon, c'est normal. Je te laisse, repose toi bien.  
-D'accord, au revoir Natsu. »

Lucy resta quelque minutes dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas la présence de l'homme a coté d'elle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa doucement comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal.

« Comment tu te sens ?  
-Sa va mieux.  
-Comment tu te sens réellement ?  
-J'ai mal et je suis fatiguée.  
-Repose toi, je vais te laisser...  
-Non, ne part pas ! Je ne veut pas être seule.  
-D'accord, je vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil.  
-Tu... tu peux venir avec moi, dans le lit ?  
-D'accord, je viens. »

Loki s'allongea au coté de sa belle, lui donna un baiser sur le front et la prit dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'endorme.

A son réveil, Erza, Grey, Jubia, le maître et Rebi passèrent lui rendre visite et s'excuser mais Lucy ne leur en voulait pas du tout et était très contente d'être enfin avec ses amis.

Elle mit deux semaines avant d'être totalement rétabli.

Ensuite elle annonça à toute la guilde sa liaison avec Loki. Grey sorti avec Jubia et, contre tout attente : Natsu sorti avec Erza.


End file.
